phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Topher208
Notice: Please do not use my talk page as a place for announcements, general discussion, etc. Welcome to my talk page. This page is for discussions directed specifically towards me. This is not the general discussion board. All other discussions should occur on the Forums or on the appropriate talk page. Please create new topics at the bottom of the page, or click "Leave message" (above) for more automation. ;Archives ---- 2008: August • September • October • November • December ---- 2009: January • February • March • April • May • June • July • August • September • October • November • December ---- 2010: January • February • March • April • May - August Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 27 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 28 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 I need help I am the bureaucrat of the iCarly Wiki, and need help with the new skin. I noticed that you made the page text larger and solid black. I tried to replicate this, but it didn't work. Would you mind taking a look at the iCarly Wikia.css and find out what I did wrong? Please and thank you. -- SeddieBerserker talk 20:18, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still having trouble with the hover colors. -- SeddieBerserker talk 06:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Baljeet's last name Hi Topher, Could you please remove the references to Baljeet's last nme for now. It is the name that we need to re-think our use of at this time for several reasons. As soon as we get a revised name, I'll let you know. Sorry for the trouble. Thanks, Swampy--Swampym 19:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Banner How did you change the hover colors for the Wikia banner? -- SeddieBerserker talk 01:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I have a question. Hello, I'm Cameron, can you tell me how you were able to send a message and talk to Dan Povenmire. Please answer on my talk page. From by: "The Caminator" 16:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Okay, can you at least send him a message for me. 2 questions for him: Is there gonna be a Phineas and Ferb School Season? and Will Phineas and Vanessa ever find out about their crushes? Thanks! New design Hey, I always forget to ask you. Could you give me the information how to change the design for the German Wiki? Thanks --Shego123 13:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC) NO! I Have No Idea What To Do About The Feature Articles.Phineas Fever 17:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC)Phineas Fever Power outage The power just went out for my entire neighborhood. Not sure when it will come back on. I'm surprised this BlackBerry is even getting a signal. The newsletter will be published tomorrow evening. (The battery in my laptop is about empty, so I can't use that tonight.) If your article is ready, please use the newsletter submission form.so I can retrieve it tomorrow. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Use of some templates.. I am currently in the process of repairing another Wiki, and I was wondering if I could modify some of your templates (such as your navbox) provided I give the Wiki appropriate credit. SomeoneD Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. How do you contact dan like on your mainspace? I'm Shadow playa n.h.d and I'm a new user.On your mainspace you got through to Dan.HOW DID YOU DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!Please respond on my talk page.Look a dragon...made ya look! 14:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Why is that still my sig!No need for reply on the sig.thing. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Help Hello I could do some help for you in the wiki just leave a message on my talk page telling me what to do. ~~Platypus person~~ Phineas and Ferb movie (not across the 2nd dimension) I came across this article: http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=73121 Which talks about a movie coming up which will be in movie theaters and is not Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. Did you guys know about this? I think it needs an article on the wiki.... And I've gotten contact with Dan Povenmire and Swampy. Do you think I should ask about this? Maddyfae 14:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Maddyfae Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 question bout p & f did you ever consider giving doof a secret identical twin sister? 01:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Kelsey Bethe Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 What Would Phineas Do Userbox Hey Topher, I was reading the WWPD page and I noticed the part that said to add one or more of the logos to your userpage. I was pondering where/how to put one on my page when I had the idea to make it into a userbox. Thus I did. - You built a time machine... out of a phone booth? Dantheman007a 07:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Help Are you an admin? I need help, I found a fake category someone was randomly putting on pages, I removed them though. (The User's link) Dan is here 00:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) sorry for asking you about this,but can you post a link to my the other fanart blog from my blog post. Deleting some fakes Can you delete this fakes: * Pf * Rock Patrickau 26 01:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :They are deleted. Next time, please wrap some brackets around those puppies for some easy linkage. Save me some typing. And I can remove the brackets to fix the no redlinks when I reply. —Topher208 {Talk} 01:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 15:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Css issues I'm having an issue customising my css for a MediaWiki tool. Could you comment on the discussion here? Thanks. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 21:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I need some more help. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 00:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Leanilla They reopened the comments on the blog after you shut it down. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 00:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I am so sorry. I didn't know. I don't go on this site a lot you see, and I know nothing of you being adminstrator. I didn't know until today. I'm so sorry. (````)- Leanilla Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Eraicon Hi Topher, thanks for come to Vi wiki and help test, that is the problem! If this wiki does not allow ads, I think the eraicon in all main page will hidden! This is one reason I know! Other thing do you have a notice that new message but when you click to your talk, there are no new message? This is a wikia bug between the vi wiki and this official wiki! ---Xiao Qiao (leave a message) 04:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :I had no problem clearing the "New Messages" notification. There are some issues with the Eraicons that were never dealt with after the upgrade to the new skin last October. I've been trying to move them to the left of the article, but I'm having problems with some of the fancier styling I'd like to do. The basics are here. —Topher208 {Talk} 04:18, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Help languages links! Hi Topher, Charitwo have check 5 clicks on 5 links wikis for Vietnamese wiki! Please check Community Central:Interlanguage link requests (section Phineas and Ferb Wiki community!), please request at there for this official wiki, you can get tip easy at there. I have some thing to tell you. Please go to these 2 links: w:c:pt-br.phineaseferb and w:c:pt-br.phineasferb, these are Phineas and Ferb Portuguese wiki. The first one is an affiliated wiki, does the second one??? The first wiki's admin have been inactive since March 2011 and his last edit is February 2010, that mean the wiki have been not adopted by anyone til now, it is slow to rising. The second one has 3 admins active (I think everyday), the wiki look so great and colorful, although it has a number of pages less than the 1st one but it is developing now. Can you check about it and let me know soon? I have known that Ferbot used by you and RRabbit, can you check Ferbot after your request? It need a feature that Ferbot will automatic add other languages to pages, link many bots at wikipedia. I have add links to Phin, Can, Perr, Doof, Isa and Fer, that make me know I can't add alone by myself and search each pages to add links, I need Ferbot do it and also Ferbot will do the same thing at this wiki and all affiliated wikis. ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 10:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Question I just discovered that you and Rrabbit42 formed something called a bot account called "Ferbot." Recently, "Ferbot" posted a picture of Ferb smiling. What episode is that from? Danville 18:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 deleting some fakes and extra While you are here, can you delete this fakes: *We Love You, Perry (Happy Birthday) *Phineasland *Perry's Party *Sylvia Patrickau 26 01:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat chat chat! Turn it on! Hi Topher, now Wikia has provided the Chat feature for all wikis in Wikia! Now you can turn it on enable it by one click at . Please turn it on! This is a useful feature, the editors can directly communicate for help! for ask and answer, FAQ... and chat about the show we love - Phineas and Ferb, you can read my short blog to know! Note: This message to RRabbit and Topher, both active frequency administrators! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 12:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Some things important you and RRabbit42 must do now! Hi Topher! RRabbit has enable the chat, thank for this! now the chat room are hot activities! But some of them, you know, in communicating, there are some swearing, fighting, not peace, I have seen the chat room and join! They were fighting! You and RRabbit, two bureaucrats, you can let you, RRabbit, Ryan, Flash, Ardi, rollbackers and other faithful users to new group name Chat moderator, this is new, user in this group, can kick, ban, block other swearing and non-good users for the chat room! This is a popular wiki and has a not-little number of users! You must let faithful users control the chat room, keep peaceful and fun! Not fighting like I have seen!? Choose the people you believe! Like rollbackers! But I must remind you, rollbackers can fight, like PFMuffinStrike and Isabella and Lego Liker, they had a stupid war before at RRabbit's talk. Second, you must write a project page name Chat in Wiki! and one name Chat moderator, and voting for who will be chatmod! I need to see the fair when let a user to be a chatmod! You too right? Like voting the request for rollback, for adminship! I want to see the peaceful in this wiki! And hope you and RRabbit finish this chat's war problem soon as you can! Note: This message be leaved for two bureaucrats, Topher208 and RRabbit42 ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 02:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: That is the only eway i can confirm their replies and it'll only be till tomorrow- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 11:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC)